drabble: The Fight
by Kitara Lira
Summary: As it says it's a drabble aimed to cure, or at least chip away at, my writers block. Unedited. Wrote on sleep deprivation. Enjoy!


**_::drabble - The Fight:: _**

**A/N: **Unedited and done to sooth the severe writers block - becomes fluffy and almost crackish toward the end. Look I wrote something happyish! Review?

* * *

><p>"For God's sake Rachel!" A fractured chord echoed through the open air of the auditorium; an atrocity to trained and untrained ears alike. "Why can't you just accept it! I'm right; you're wrong."<p>

"Because I don't understand Quinn!" The diva took a step, arm extending toward the blonde, "I-" Shoulder shuddered; the sobs bitten back. Her hand fell just shy – not relinquishing to the yearning to touch. "Why are you being so mean? I thought we-"

"There is no _we _Rachel!" Quinn screamed, threading fingers through blonde locks only to tug frustratingly upon them, "There's just me and you. No _we, _no _use, _no anything that equates to you and I in any sort of form or combination!"

Without consent water began to pool, obscuring Rachel's vision, "…" Words that normally flowed ran dry. Her throat burned, ached with the desire to be heard. And yet still nothing.

A sharp exhale left the blonde's body; pinching the bridge of her nose seemed the only thing capable of keeping the tremors at bay, "You don't belong here Rachel. You don't-" There was an inhale, almost as sharp as the exhale that had left her moments ago, "You belong in a world filled with bright lights, adoring fans, and more awards than your mantle can even dream of holding."

All at once the words returned threatening to spew out faster than her lips could carry them, "What gives you the right to decide where I do or do not belong? It is my decision to make Quinn, not yours!" The pools had long ago grown too vast to be contained and now flowed in streams down the reddened expanse of her cheeks. "I want to be where you are Quinn," Rachel stepped forward, entwining her fingers with the blonde's, "I need to be where you are. I used to think I belonged in that world, the world with bright lights, adoring fans, and more awards than my mantle or even ten rooms could carry! But then I met you and that world flew out the window faster than you can say Sue Sylvester on Speed." At this the two shared a light chuckle. A crooked smile crept upon her face, and with a shaky hand she brushed away the tears of her companion, "The new world that formed in it's place – it's was filled only with you Quinn. Of our first kiss, our first fight, and of firsts that are yet to come. Like our first apartment! O-or our first dog, because heaven knows you're allergic to kittens. Sure it has a few of the old things like awards, but not more than ten rooms and they pale inc comparison to the rest."

Hesitantly, Quinn let her hand ghost upward, only stopping once it had settled upon the hand of Rachel's that rest upon her cheek, "Why are you doing this?" The words fell in a whisper, "You could have everything or anyone and yet-" She was silenced by the pressure of warm lips upon her own. The kiss was delicate, full of love and packed with meaning.

A moments silence past, their foreheads resting gently against one another, "Because I don't want anyone else Quinn. I want you. You and all your nerdiness, your inability to put the cap back on the toothpaste, your sleepy cuddles, God your amazing bed hair."

Hazel eyes shimmered, "I do have pretty amazing bed hair don't I?" And to this Rachel landed a half hearted smack to her shoulder, "Hey!"

"Ehm, anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," At the pout that formed on the other woman's lips Rachel couldn't help but find her smile ten sizes larger, "I still love you," A kiss to remove the pout, "But as I was saying your love for dancing around your kitchen in boy shorts and a tank while impersonating the Spice Girls and your smile that lights up the room brighter than any of those bright lights ever could have!" A perfectly sculpted brow rose either in disbelief or the motion to carry on, Rachel couldn't quite tell, "Point is I belong where my heart resides and I do not kid when I say I swear it has leapt from my very bosom and now resides right next to yours frantically beating away."

Pale arms snaked upward only stopping once they were resting behind Rachel's neck. Quinn praised God that she was seated and for once in her life shorter than the diva, "You mean it?"

A look of shock and indignation crossed the brunette's features, "Quinn I am shocked and appalled that you would think I would lie! I pride myself in the fact that I have never once lied, well except for that one time when I was five and it was most imperative that I-"

It was a simple kiss, but it always managed to do wonders on a wandering tongue. Once in need of oxygen Quinn broke away, drawing the gaping diva down and into her lap, "You love me right?" The voice was timid.

"Quinn have you not been listening for the past ten minutes? Of course I love you!"

"Promise you won't leave?" Was all that was whispered and Rachel couldn't help but feel any – minor – annoyance slip away.

Rachel ran her fingers through blonde locks, dropping her voice to a matching whisper, "I promise to never ever leave you. Ever ever." She felt someone like Brittany at this point but Rachel could care less. Here in her arms was a Quinn that only a rare few were privileged to see; a Quinn who wasn't perfect, a girl with imperfections and vulnerabilities. "I love you Quinn more than life and Broadway itself."

Fingers grasped tighter to the front of Rachel's blouse. A soft, "I love you too," Was murmured into the brunette's chest in response, followed by a, "More than Star Wars, Zombies and awesome bed hair combined."


End file.
